1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a search system and method for searching a search query during execution of an application in a mobile terminal without terminating the application.
2. Discussion of the Background
Due to advancements in mobile terminal technology, various applications can be executed in a mobile terminal.
However, in some cases, an application may need to be terminated before another application is executed since mobile terminals have limited executing and processing capabilities compared to a desktop.
Accordingly, a mobile terminal user may be inconvenienced when the user desires to search for information associated with a first application, while using another application. For example, the user may need to terminate a first application, search for information (i.e., search query) by executing a search application, and then re-execute the first application after checking a search result.
Also, the user may need to perform another search associated with the first application from the search result when a large amount of information needs to be searched using the search application.
Thus, there is a need for a search system and method that may perform a search without termination of an application being executed, and that may perform a search optimized to a target that the user may desire.